


Reina

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nine likes his ladies he does, The Corsair is a troll
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la <b>Maritombola</b> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/">Mari di Challenge</a> con il prompt <b>3. Anello di fidanzamento</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reina

**Reina**

Oro spagnolo e rubini, fattura squisita, una lunga storia di assassini e morti celebri in una confezione sontuosa. Il Dottore ce l’ha conservato nel ripostiglio sotto la griglia della sala controllo della TARDIS, insieme a mille altre cianfrusaglie dei suoi viaggi.

Ha una maschera antigas (ogni volta che la prende in mano sbotta in un poco dignitoso ‘sei la mia mamma?’), e una cartolina stupida inviata da Jack Harkness dal boschetto di banani di Villengard (“Vorrei che fossi qui xoxo, Capt. Jack”), e una foto di Rose ancora a scuola, durante gli ultimi campionati di ginnastica artistica, con un costumino viola e lo chignon e troppo trucco (ha convinto Jackie a dargli la foto di nascosto, intortandola con la necessità di inserire una foto di Rose da ragazzina nella TARDIS per questioni di sicurezza. Non sa se Jackie l’abbia bevuta ma intanto ha avuto la foto).

Oh, è stato fidanzato per errore o per caso una quantità di volte imbarazzante da ricordare, ma beh, questa la ricorda sempre con piacere, per quanto il fidanzamento sia durato all’incirca dieci minuti.

-

Lady Esmeralda Harlock, regina dei pirati del pianeta Port Royal, nel Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica. Una rossa focosa con le cosce lunghe, i tacchi alti, e il più bel corsetto di broccato a questa latitudine da Nuova Singapore.

Il Dottore ci si accompagna ben volentieri in una danza durante la festa in maschera del governatore di Port Royal, e non la vede propriamente in viso, no, tra la mascherina di seta, l’acconciatura sontuosa, il neo posticcio di velluto vicino alla bocca e il rigonfio profumato del seno che sboccia dal corsetto.

Un giro di danza, un giramento di testa, moine e complimenti.

All’improvviso un urlo, la figlia del governatore – appartatasi per un malore –rientra alla festa e scopre soltanto ora di non aver più la parure di rubini, creata da un celebre orefice.

“Ah, se la ragazza parla mi scopriranno, _verdad?_ ” cantilena la sconosciuta, e si stringe di più al Dottore, si sfila qualcosa dalla scollatura, gioielli che hanno preso il calore del suo corpo e che scivolano nelle tasche del Dottore senza che lui possa fare niente.

Lei sorride, gli mette al dito l’anello maledetto, e quando le guardie si avvicinano lo prende per mano, gli dice “Corri!  (un senso di déjà vu, per un attimo. E quella non è la _sua_ battuta?)

Un inseguimento in piena regola. Un glorioso inseguimento per i corridoi della villa in stile coloniale del governatore, inseguiti dalla marina militare (“Marina militare? Non è la prima volta che mi insegue, _fantastico._ Ma posso sapere almeno perché?” “ _Seguro_ , ho rubato la parure di rubini della figlia del governatore. È nella tua tasca, adesso. E sedotto la figlia del governatore. Se qualcuno te lo chiede, sei il mio promesso sposo”), nascosti con il cuore in gola (i cuori, e il Dottore è troppo divertito e su di giri per riconoscere un battito supplementare nel magnifico seno della sconosciuta) in un corridoio secondario, le sue labbra ad un tempo morbide e rapaci sulle sue quando le guardie li sorpassano di corsa e si ritirano senza cavare un ragno dal buco, convinti che siano già evasi dalle doppie porte spalancate.

“Peccato, devo andare, _mi amor_ ,” gli sussurra lei suadente, infilandogli una mano in tasca e riprendendosi i gioielli. “Ma ci rivedremo.”

“Aspetta!” esclama il Dottore, la trattiene per il polso. “Dimmi almeno il tuo nome.”

 “Lady Esmeralda Harlock, _la reina_ al tuo servizio, Dottore.”

Gli regala un altro bacio, scompare prima che al Dottore smetta di girare la testa, e possa rendersi conto che l’ha chiamato per nome, senza che lui gliel’abbia mai detto.

-

Seduto per terra sulla griglia della sala controllo, il Dottore si rigira l’anello tra le dita mentre ricorda il sorriso malizioso della donna mascherata.

“Ah, Esmeralda, Esmeralda,” borbotta tra sé e sorride, mentre rimette via i cimeli, lancia la TARDIS nel Vortice e si chiede se rivedrà mai la Regina dei Pirati.

**Author's Note:**

> \- La Quinta usa un filtro di percezione per non farsi scoprire da Nine. A quanto mi dice, non dovevano incontrarsi in quel momento ma non ha resistito.


End file.
